


Oh my prince

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Cal pov, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant, during book 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: Red tinted her cheeks as the heat of the sun touched her skin. He liked that about her. How the colour of her blood made her different, blush high on her cheeks every time he complemented her. He hated to see her every morning as the servants painted her with a silver glow. He hated it. Not only because of the hurt he could see in her face, to be forced to look like someone she wasn’t and she didn’t want to be… But because to his eyes the silver tamed the natural beauty that the red gave her.





	Oh my prince

**_ Oh my prince.  _ **

 

His fingers ghosted over her uncovered collarbone just above her white night dress. She looked like an angel. The sunlight hitting her face just right making her glow as the white of her dress complimented well the pinky state of her skin. She was so beautiful with that little smile tugging at her lips, she looked happy and peaceful for the first time since she stepped inside the castle.

Red tinted her cheeks as the heat of the sun touched her skin. He liked that about her. How the colour of her blood made her different, blush high on her cheeks every time he complemented her. He hated to see her every morning as the servants painted her with a silver glow. He hated it. Not only because of the hurt he could see in her face, to be forced to look like someone she wasn’t and she didn’t want to be… But because to his eyes the silver tamed the natural beauty that the red gave her.

He felt a pang of sadness thinking he could never have her the way he dreamt of. But she was right there lying in his bed next to him and he needed to enjoy the few safe moments they could have together before she’d have to return to his brother and he, to his future wife. His fingers slowly traced patterns on her shoulder, he needed to touch her, making sure he wasn’t dreaming but he didn’t dare moving closer. She wasn’t his just like he wasn’t hers and they would never be but he needed her, he needed her in a way he didn’t think she could need him. He stayed on his side of the bed unsure if it was appropriate for him to get closer no matter how much he wanted to.

She had knocked on his door late the night before. She must have just gotten out of the shower because all the makeup was gone and water was still dripping on the side of her face. It took a few moments before he got out of his head to see her hands shaking.

    - What’s happening? _He had asked her worried._

    - I don’t know, _she had whispered._ I just… there is this feeling inside of me and I don’t know how to make it stop…

He could see how hard she was trying to keep herself from sobbing.

    - I just… I came to the only safe place I know… I’m sorry…

Those words created something deep in his chest. She considered him as a safe place… She lost it as soon as he took her in his arms. He closed the door behind them locking it, making sure no one would disturb them. She shouldn’t be there, it was dangerous, for both of them. But he wasn’t strong enough to push her away.

She finally fell asleep in his bed and here he was, dreaming it could happen every night.

He froze as he saw her eyes open slowly. He moved his hand away like her skin was on fire. She whined a little, not fully aware of everything around her except that she wanted him to put his hands back on her. She turned around hiding her face in his chest pressing their body together. He froze for a little while, not knowing where to put his hands. She noticed his discomfort and tried to pull away mumbling excuses but he brought her back against him, arm wrapped around her waist.

    - How are you feeling? _He asked her kissing the top of her head._

    - Better, _she said._ Cal…

She took a deep breath.

    - I’m sorry… _She said looking up at him._ I shouldn’t have came here last night… I don’t want you to be in trouble because of me, I don’t want…

    - Hey…Hey Mare, _He whispered meeting her eyes and stroking her cheek._ It’s ok, I promise you it is ok and nobody is going to be in trouble… You can come to me any time you need it.

    - Thank you, _she whispered back._

He couldn’t help the urge that came over him. His hand traced its way to the back of her neck pulling her toward him. He stopped himself as he could feel her breath on his lip giving her the chance to back up. She didn’t waste time pressing their lips together. His heart was beating fast as he pushed the kiss further. He could feel her fingers slowly making their way through his hair as he smiled against her lips. He flip them over so he was hovering over her, his hands taking place on her hips under her night dress.

    - Wait…Wait… _He panted when her hands made their way under his shirt._ We can’t…

He brought back his hands in his hair as she let hers fall onto her side.

    - We could get killed for this… _He said._

It was barely a lie, truth is, _she_ could die for this as he would only get yelled at from his father. He couldn’t risk that… He couldn’t risk her life because he wanted her. It was selfish and irresponsible.

    - No one will know, _she tried with a small voice, not wanting to push him._

    - Maven will, _he said swallowing hard._ You can’t hide that from him... He’ll notice…

She nodded but stayed silent. She hesitated a little.

    - Maven already knows… _She said, ashamed, in a whisper._

    - Wha…What do you mean? _He stuttered._

    - Sex isn’t as important for the reds as it is for the silvers, _she explained hoping he would understand._

    - It’s not… You’ve…

She nodded taking his hand in hers. She tugged him back into a kiss placing his hands back under her dress. He hesitated a little before taking back the control of what they were doing. He tugged his shirt over his head before trailing kisses down her neck to his collarbone. He let his lips explore what his fingers traced this morning. Her hands were locked behind his back pressing their bodies together. It wasn’t long before the prince was hard against her.

Still he took his time slipping his hand on her back to unzip the dress she had on. He pushed it down her shoulders kissing the newly uncovered skin.

She helped him get her out of it and he stopped to look at her. He didn’t expect her to wear nothing underneath but he really wasn’t complaining.

    - What? _She said suddenly self-conscious._

    - You are beautiful, _he breathed out._

He pressed back their lips together and she didn’t waste time tugging at his pants. It wasn’t long before they were both naked, making out as their hands were exploring each other.

    - Are you sure? _He whispered_

    - Yeah, _she smiled._

She locked her fingers in his hair, just like she discovered he liked it, and he pressed his head against her neck. He slowly pushed into her, gripping her hips, as she hissed.

    - Do you want me to stop? _He said unsure, afraid he would hurt her._

    - No, _she shook her head,_ keep going, please.

So he did, until he was all the way in and he stopped.

    - Cal, _she moaned._

He bit his lip keeping a groan from falling of his mouth.

He pulled back a little and pushed back in. She moaned once more tugging his hair forcing a groan out of him. He kept going, again and again, motivated by the moans coming out of her mouth. He brought their mouth back together swallowing the sounds coming out of both of them.

He wouldn’t last long, he knew he wouldn’t, it’s not like he had much practice in this field anyway. It only took a few more thrust before he came inside of her and, surprisingly, it took only a few more before she came too. He kissed her sweetly, nothing too heavy, only to tell her he loved her even if he couldn’t, shouldn’t. To tell her everything he couldn’t say out loud. He let himself fall by her side. She crawled back in his arms, cuddling against him before falling asleep, head against his chest.

 

***************************************

His heart broke… Shattered in a million of pieces.

    - Are you alright? _Maven asked._

    - Yeah, congratulations _he said shakily trying to fake a smile._

He was quick to run to his room once he got the opportunity. He closed the door behind him and let himself fall against it until he was sat on the floor. His hands were shaking and he was trying to keep himself from crying. But he couldn’t. He knew it was going to happen, he knew that one day he would have to face it and he thought… He thought he was prepared for it even though he didn’t expect it so soon. But he wasn’t, he was crushed… Tears falling down his face without him even being able to stop them.

 _She was pregnant…_ Fucking pregnant with his brother’s baby. She was going to get married and so was he, and it would be the end of everything that could’ve happen between them.

The lighting girl struck again and his heart was dying. As cold as ice.

***************************************

They were both sitting on the floor of their cell. He was mad at her… So fucking mad for everything she’d done, for every lie she told him. He couldn’t trust her anymore. Was anything even real? He wanted to ask her… He wanted it so bad but he was too afraid of the answer.

The real question was: what was she doing here? She was caring Maven’s baby! And he had seen his brother, he was madly in love with her. He didn’t have a clue of what she could have done to anger him. And every time he opened his mouth to ask, the anger hits him and he just want to yell and punch his way through the wall.

When Maven pushed the door he didn’t even bother getting up. He knew his brother well enough to know what he was going to say. So he sat there and listened to him explain his plan. His fist tight against his side, it took all he had not to jump at the bars separating him from Maven.

    - She carries your baby Mav! How can you..? You are disgusting! _He spat._

He laughed… He fucking laughed. Cal stood up ready to jump at him if only he could use his fire.

 _-_ My... _He laughed again._ I’m not that dumb Cal! How could you think I wouldn’t find out?!

He looked at him confused.

    - He doesn’t know, _Mare finally said still sitting on the floor of his cell._

The answer forced another laugh out of Maven.

    - Wow… That is priceless… _He smiled._

    - What is it? _Cal almost yelled confused._

    - It’s yours Cal. It’s not his… It’s yours… _She simply said looking up at him._

His breath got stuck in his throat. He stumbled a few step back. The girl he loved was caring _his_ baby. In another time this would have been the best day of his life but right now… right now he just knew that they were both condemned to die today. He let himself fall back burying his head in his hands. He heard Maven walk out the room but it didn’t matter, he would see them die today.

    - Cal… _She whispered._

His head lifted up so their eyes could meet. They were both crying as she reached for his hand.

    - I’m sorry… _She said._

And he held on to her until it was time for them to fight.

***************************************

It’s when she was asleep that he dared to look at her. When she looked peaceful and relaxed, that constant frown erased from her face. He pushed back the strand of hair falling on her face.

He was in love with her, so in love but he didn’t know how to make her understand when she didn’t want to. Everyone she loved and trusted died or betrayed her and he didn’t know how to make her see he would do anything for her. He pressed his hand against her growing stomach and smiled. It had been a miracle that they both got out of there alive. It was _his_ little miracle.

He secretly hoped it would be a girl, strong, beautiful and courageous just like her mother. He knew it was irrational but he feared that having a boy would make her close herself, shut everyone out including him and the baby. He was afraid she’d fear he’d turn out like Maven or his father… Or maybe even like him… He hoped not but he didn’t know, it’s not like she really talked about it. And in the end, he always dreamt of take care of his little princess.

He laid there unable to fall asleep, afraid he would make another of those horrible nightmares. And he knew, even if she would never admit it, that he woke her up every time and she would worry for the rest of the night. She needed to rest… For her, and for the baby. She was exhausted.

His mind started to wander, thinking of their future. What would happen after the baby and once they kill Maven, because they have to now. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, Maven still was his brother and he wasn't a murderer but he’ll have to or his baby will never be safe… Mare will never be safe… He kissed her forehead and pulled her against him carefully.

_“I love you”_

*********************************

He held her in his arms. His little girl. She was so tiny and so beautiful. Her skin was glowing with a soft pink. Mix of silver and red. Her eyes were lighting up like the fire waking up from her father’s hands and his fingers were full of sparkles just like her mother’s. She was the perfect mix of both of them and he felt in love with her just like he fell in love with her mother before.

He looked at Mare, crying from happiness. He, himself, could barely keep the tears from falling down his face.

    - I love you Cal, _she managed to say._

And it was true, she did love him, as much as she loved their little girl and she couldn’t live without either of them. She realized that now, now that she had her own little family.

    - I love you too, _he answered trying to keep his voice from breaking._

He laid down beside her, holding both his girls against his chest.

    - It’s gonna be alright isn’t it? _She asked fearful._

    - Yeah, yeah, it is, _he whispered._

Maybe it was a lie, maybe it wasn’t. They couldn’t know but Cal knew, he would do anything to protect them and, even though it scared him he knew Mare would too.

************************************

She was beautiful, courageous, happy and powerful.

And she could be the end of the war.

Not because she was strong, gifted with both her parents’ power. Able to strike lighting and control the fire she ignited but because of the two blood coexisting in her veins.

He would never let anyone use her as a weapon, _ever_. But maybe, just maybe she could be their next queen.

Maybe _this_ would be the end, the end of all inequalities.

But they just needed to get to Maven first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
